bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Central 46(Twonjr3)
The Central 46 (中央四十六, Chūō Shijūroku) is an organization that serves as the judiciary authority of the Soul Society. Operating under a mandate from the Spirit King, the influence Central 46 goes well beyond the boundaries of a judiciary authority and into those of legislative and operative authorities. Overview The Central 46 is comprised of forty wise men, gathered from all over the Soul Society, and six judges. These men are in charge of trying all Shinigamicrimes, whether they were committed in Soul Society or the Human World. The 46 are also within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force by the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukidō or the Kidō Corps. Once a decision has been made, it is never overturned. While Soul Society has its own royal family and king, they reside within a distinct dimension outside of Soul Society and their rule is not felt by Soul Society's residents. The Central 46 receive a mandate from the Spirit King to act in his place and so are considered for all intents and purposes as the royal and the ruling class of Soul Society. However, the 46 have no jurisdiction over the Royal Guardor the Shinō Academy. Upon their deaths at the hands of Sōsuke Aizen during the Soul Society arc, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has taken over their normal duties. Some time later, the Central 46 is reassembled and is shown performing its judiciary duties. After Aizen's imprisonment, Central 46 have reassembled and for the most past have entirely new members. Now taken into consideration the six judges now have final say in all decisions made by the Central 46 and have final ruling on each say. Because of the new five judges in Central 46, Masanori - it's eldest and most powerful member is considered the leader of the Central 46 and is mostly seen acting as a guide. Residence The residencial district of the Central 46 is an enclave in Seireitei called Seijōtōkyorin (清浄塔居林, Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers) inside the Central 46 Compound. This enclave is forbidden for entry to anyone, regardless of their military or civilian status. Central 46 Compound For the most past all Central 46 members can be found inside the Compound, where all meetings are held and where all problems are brought up and laws are dicussed. It acts as a courtroom for all who choose to voice their opinion. Lately, a new addition has been added into the Compound - that being a new addition to the Seijōtōkyorin. Seijōtōkyorin Is a hidden room inside the Compound that has recently been added upon by the choosing of the Head Judge Masanori. It is a large vine like area with hundred year old trees portruding from the area. This place has a vast amount of spirit particles. Though it is mere speculation it is claimed that is has enough spirit energy to recreate the entire Gotei 13 and give birth to a new world. This place is also known to give immediate strength to whomever enters. It is commented by Masanori himself that Seijōtōkyorin is alive and that each breath it takes Soul Society becomes stronger. Proceedings The proceedings take place in the underground assembly hall within the Central 46 Compound. Each of the Central 46 has a plaque with a number on it obscuring his face. These plaques are the only means to identify individual members. Investigations will be held by the Onmitsukidō in secret, at the behest of the 46. Defendants will not be told exactly what it is they are accused of until sentencing, nor what the source of the accusation was; they are only allowed to speak when they answer the questions addressed to them and will only rarely, if ever, given a chance to speak for themselves. The evidence is deemed far more important than any testimony. The Central 46 has very little patience to breaches of protocol. Wanton disregard for the proceedings or contempt of the Central 46 will more than likely bring added charges or sentence. After Aizen's betrayal a number of laws have been added to the normal 11 laws, making Soul Society a much more regulated place. The current number of laws are 15 with a new one being added whenever more than 70% of the wiseman agree to it and when 4 judges agree to the rule also. Laws *It is against the law for a Shinigami to give powers to a Human *It is against the law for a Shinigami to use Forbidden Kido *It is against the law for to create weapons of a dangerous nature, not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to attack a Captain. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to commit terroist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. *It is against the law to commit murder. *It is against the law to kill a human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. *It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain hollow powers *It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot possess the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor to bear that spirit, with the spirit going to the winner and the loser being executed. *It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the Noble Families unless the family in quesiton breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of doubt. *It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain the Human World longer than the allotted time. *It is against the law for a Shinigami to bring a Human to Soul Society. The Human and the Shinigami are both treated as Ryoko. *It is against the law for a Shinigami to involve himself/herself with a Hollow. To do so is considered high treason. *It is against the law for a Shinigami to travel to Hueco Mundo/Hell. To do so is considered abandonment. *It is agains the law for one to question the authority of the Central 46. Known Rulings Six Judges After the defeat of the criminal known as Aizen, and the death of most of the Central 46, the six judges act as final prosecuter and executioner for all decisions of judiciary manner. It's eldest member also acts as Head Judge for his vast wisdom and knowledge on Soul Society. For this reason the six judges are taken into high regard, much more so that it's 40 wiseman. The judges are also considered very powerful. To add to their secretive manner known of the judges give away their real names, nor surnames and therefore cannot be traced. *Masanori *Seiji *Kenta *Keiko Category:Organization Category:Teams